Naruto: Hidden Tree Village
by mantale3
Summary: Three Genin are traveling to the Hidden Leaf Village to partake in the Chunin Exams. Follow Tomoe Onna, Shinji Misuto, and Maya Yujin as they hope to become Chunin.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Hidden Tree Village

Preface: Arriving in the Leaf Village

Tomoe Onna P.O.V.

We finally arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village so we can take the Chunning Exams. We are the first team to participate from the Hidden Tree Village in five years and we have been prefparing for this for two years since graduating our academy. I'm Tomoe Onna, leader of Tree Village's team 3. My two teammates are Shinji Misuto and the adorable Maya Yujin. We enter the village gate and head towards the lodging for participants of the Chunning exams. When we entered the hotel we were greeted with silence and stares from the ninja outside the Leaf Village. They come from the waterfall village, Grass village, Rain village, sound villag? (didn't know they would send representatives), and of course sand village our hated enemy's. The relationship between Sand and Tree village is tense. That's putting it kindly. We kept walking to the desk, "Excuse me we are here for the Chunin selection exams." I said pulling out our paper work.

The man who I can tell is a leaf ninja looked it over. "Alright, here is your room key and report to the time and place given to you."

"Thank you sir." My team and I head to our room. We climb the stairs and into the hallway to be greeted by three Sand ninja.

"Well three trees are here prepared to be cut down." One of them said as the three sand ninja pull out there kunai knives.

Their faces are concealed, but before they could do anything a Leaf Shinobi with a head band covering the top of his head, hair long enough to reach the bottom of his neck, and had a piece of wheat in his mouth. "Is there a reason knives are pulled out?" The Leaf Shinobi asked.

"Yeah showing some stumps they don't belong." The middle one of the group said.

"Of course they belong, there on the list." A voice I recognized earlier said behind me and my team.

"They are enemies." The Sand ninja on the left said.

"You're in neutral territory when it comes to your conflict." The shinobi with the wheat in the mouth. "Meaning attacking any ninja within our territory is a declaration of war."

The three Sand ninja lower their weapons and walk away. "Prepare to die in the Chunin Exams Tree Scum."

When they left I decided to speak. "Thank you."

The Leaf Shinobi nod. "What we said to the Sand Ninja apply to you to." The Shinobi with the wheat said.

The two Leaf Shinobi left and we continued to our room for the evening. We entered the room and when the door closed we finally relaxed. "I'm going to sleep on the floor." I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. "We can share?"

I blush. "Thank you but I think it would be best for me to sleep in the floor."

Preface Ending


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rookies

Tomoe Onna P.O.V.

We reach the Leaf Ninja academy for the first test of the chunin exam and if I had to guess it will be written for to guess it will be written for to guess it will be written for some reason, and for my dishonor my teammates are ready to cheat. It is 1:00 P.M. right now and the exam starts at 3:00 P.M. We get to room 301 by passing the obvious genjutsu room to the real one. We find a corner and wait making sure not to be attacked by the Sand Village Genin here.

It's around 2:30 when we notice nine Leaf genin talking amongst themselves, then we see anouther Lear genin approach them. I can't exactly hear what they are saying but the rookies must be getting advice. Out of nowhere a blond-haired Shinobi shouted at as claiming to be better than us. 'The guys got a pair to tell us that.' Everyone looks at them now.

I see a pink haired girl yell at the boy and I see three shinobi from the Sound Village. The oldest of the ten Leaf ninja in the front fights the Sound Ninja overed in bandages throws a punch at him, the Leaf ninja dodges but his glasses break despite dodging the swing. I see a smirk and he takes his glasses off but he was soon on all fours puking. "Maybe another demonstration should be in order." The Sound Ninja said raising that arm again.

I decided to intervene in 10 seconds I was there with a knife at his throat. "I would appreciate it if we didn't try to kill each other right before the exam." I told him. "Oh, kid in the orange, that took some guts…" The ninja in orange beamed bu the rest except a blue haired girl glared at him. "…and also a bit of stupidity probably played a role in it as well." The one in orange lost the prideful look and the rest looked like I guessed correctly.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?" The sound ninja I had a knife at his throat said as he took a swing at me finding nothing there.

"What?" He asked.

I was back to where my team is. Suddenly smoke appeared with a voice shouting. "Alright you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up."

The smoke clears and a group of Leaf Shinobi appeared lead by a man with scars all over his face. The man with the scars continues. "It's time to begin I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor and as of right now your worst enemy." He told us.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Exam begins

3rd Person P.O.V.

Ibiki Morino tells the entire room to turn in their form and take a number. Tomoe Onna was placed on the left of blond ninja in orange. Maya Yujin was in the back left corner. Shinji Misuto was right in the center in the front row. Ibiki starts speaking again, "Alright listen up, eyes front there are a few rules that you need to be aware of, and I won't be answering any questions so you better pay attention."

Tomoe raises an eyebrow at this. 'Normally at test like these taking questions is normal.'

"Rule number one is this the written part is conducted on a point reduction system." Ibiki continues. "Contrary to what you're use to you all start off with a perfect score of 10 points."

Shinji smiles. 'So, I don't even have to answer a single question.'

"One point will be deducted for each wrong answer." Ibiki says making Shinji's smile a frown and a small groan escapes his mouth.

Maya looks at Shinji. 'Sorry Shinji, but there is no getting out of this one.'

"Number 2, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." Ibiki stated.

'Well we might be screwed.' Maya thought.

"What?" A girl with pink hair exclaimed. "Wait a second, we all get scored as a team."

"What?" A girl with pink hair shouts. "Wait a second, we all get scored as a team."

'I guess my outlook is positive compared to hers.' Maya thought in response to the outburst.

"Silence!" Ibiki exclaimed. "I have my reason, so shut up and listen."

"Rule number 3, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating." Ibiki continued. "And for every incident the find they will subtract tow points for each infraction."

After a few "whats" and "huhs" he went on. "Be warned their eyes are sharp and if they catch you five times they will dismiss you before the tests are even scored."

A moment of silence later. "Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating by the sentinels does not deserve to be here."

Tomoe overheard one of the sentinels giving a warning to a couple of genin in his row. Ibiki also decided to speak again. "If you even want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

'Well Shinji might be toast but Tomoe and I should help pick up the slack.' Maya thought.

"One more thing." Ibiki said interrupting Maya's thoughts. "If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then your entire team fails."

The yellow haired ninja gulps and looks nervous. Tomoe notices, 'Yeah stupidity definitely played a major role.'

"Naruto." A girl said on his other side.

Ibiki continues further, "The tenth question will not be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period, and you'll have one hour total."

After 10 seconds Ibiki finally tells everyone to begin. Tomoe looks through the test. "Huh Shinji is definetly going to play our proctor's game even if his technique might get us kicked out, but I know Maya is but she has techniques that allow her to cheat without getting, as for me well I had lessons of uncertainty cramed into my head since I was 4 so this is easy.' Tomoe thought to herself as she wrote down the answers.

In the back, Maya put on an earring, and the earring was silently whispering into Maya's ear the answers. Shinji on the other hand had to figure out who had the answers because he was in the front row. He did some hand signs, water style did some hand signs, water style water eye jutsu. The eye was just behind Ibiki the eye searched for candidate that would have the answers. He found a mirror on the selling, he decided to use that to cheat. He got the answers with 25 minutes to go.

With 25 minutes Tomoe had already finished, and is overhearing the ninja next to her speak with another Leaf ninja. "Naruto if you want I can show you my test." The Leaf ninja was a Kunoichi that had an obvious thing for the blond-haired ninja.

'I bet they would make a nice couple.' Tomoe thought.

"Hey Hinata can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph." Hinata responded.

"Why would you show me your answers." Naruto asked.

"Why would you show me your answers." The bland haired ninja asked.

"Why…just because…well you see…" Hinata gulps a little, "It's just I don't want you to have to leave."

'She has it bad for him.' Tomoe thought.

"It would be nice if we all could stick together." She said. "I mean the nine of us being rookie and all."

That makes since I suppose." He stated.

Tomoe saw the blond ninja about to peek when a kunai knife hit the desk just behind the blond spikey haired shinobi. The shinobi behind him stands up shakely. "What… was that all about?" He asks with a stutter.

"5 strikes and you're out, you just failed the test." The sentinel that threw the knife stated.

"It can't be." The recently failed ninja said.

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." The sentinel ordered.

His teammates leave themselves while the one who failed is dragged kicking and screaming. Numbers are being said many tried to argue but failed. Tomoe and Maya wre just relieved that Shinji didn't fail…yet. Hinata continues to offer her test answer to Naruto. He sees one of the sentinels write down in his clipboard. "Thank you, I appreciate it but no."

"Huh?" The shy girl mumbles.

"Hey I'm an ace ninja. I don't need to cheat to pass this."

"Uh well okay if you're sure." Hinata says noticing her fellow rookie's paper is blank.

"Yeah, besides if I got caught or anything I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

The shy girl blushes. 'Yep she has it really bad for him.' Tomoe thought.

"Yes you're right that was a stupid idea." The shy one said.

"Nah forget about it."

'Smart move.' Tomoe thought. 'That sentinel would have failed him.'

After many minutes it finally came time to the final question.

End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The end of the first exam

Alright, listen up here's the tenth and final question." Ibiki exclaimed.

Tomoe notice the blond ninja next to her shaking. 'So it's come to this, seems Shinji managed to cheat without getting caught five times.'

"Before I give you the question there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Ibiki announced.

Then a Sand ninja who went to the bathroom came back. "Huh." He uttered.

Ibiki just gave him a piercing glance. "Ah, made it just in time." He started saying. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening."

The Sand ninja looked panicked for a second. "Well take your seat."

The Sand ninja took his seat, but not before he tossed one of teammates a small rolled up sheet. "These rules are unique to question ten listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

A palpable second passed. "Very well than rule number one each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question it's your decision."

"What's the catch?" Maya asked loudly.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine you'll get a zero." Ibiki answered almost smirking. "That also means your teammates fail as well."

Many murmurs were going around about how they would continue the exam. "Not so fast." Ibiki continued. "You didn't let me finish, if you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly you will not only fail you will also be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again."

"Hey the Bullshit man, that's ridiculous what kind of rule is that there are lots of people who have taken the test before." A leaf ninja yelled with the dog on his head barking in agreement.

Ibiki laughs at this. "I guess you are just unlucky, I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to."

The ninja with the dog on his head stumbled slightly. "If you are not feeling confident by all means skip it, you can come back and try again next year." Ibiki said laughing.

Another tense moment passed. "Now then if you're ready the tenth and final question those who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded then you are free to go."

There is tension in the air as people raise their hands. Suddenly a sand ninja who raised his hand went to attack Tomoe, but before he could land a blow he was hit in the face with a katana sheath with so much force he hit the wall hard but still conscious. "I may not become a chunin, but I'll kill a sap if I can." He said as two sentinels carried him out.

Suddenly the bland leaf ninja exclaimed how he wasn't giving up and after his speech the room seemed to have gotten inspired. No one else raised their hand. "Well I admire your determination if nothing else, for all of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell all of you that you all pass the first exam."

All the genin in the room looked at Ibiki with shocked looks. "What do you mean we passed, where's the tenth question." A pink haired girl asked.

Ibiki just laughs and smiles, "There never was one at least not on paper, actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"So the other nine questions you gave us were a waste of time, is that what you are saying?" The bland sand ninja yelled at Ibiki.

Ibiki looked out the window still smilling. "No, no, not at all quite the opposite the first nine questions had an important overriding purpose to test your ability to surpatesiously to gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." Ibiki explained.

Ibiki continued to explain how the test encouraged cheating and teamwork and how it would affect their teammates. The blond haired ninja kept braging about how he always knew, Tomoe not believing that at all. Ibiki removed his head band and showed the classroom his scars and other marks on top of his bald head. He went on a speech of the importance of information and the dangers of misinformation and decided to bring up an example that the Sand ninja hated. "3 years ago a conflict between the Sand and Tree villages was coming to a close, but not in the way the Sand believed it would after 5 years of victories they foolishly became complacent on one man within the Tree Village leadership not realizing he had been discovered."

"Yeah we get what happened next alright what does this have to do with the tenth question?" The blond Sand ninja said angerly.

Ibiki smirked as he went on to explain his point. "As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the 10 questions given to you."

"You have earned the right to continue on to the next step you have passed through the firs gate and declare this part of the Chunin exam complete."

The blond ninja next to Tomoe jumped up excitedly, "Alright that's one down, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Suddenly an object crashed through the window. Then two kunai were thrown to hold up a banner and revealed a kunoichi, "Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating, I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi," She started. "Are you ready for the second test?"

Not even a second later. "Good lets go follow me." She yelled pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone was silent. Ibiki popped his head from behind the curtain. "You're early again." He told her.

Everyone was silent. Ibiki popped his head from behind the curtain. "You're early again." He told her.

"How many are there?" Anko asked him. "Ibiki you let all these guys pass your test was too easy, you must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year?" He subtly shot back.

"Hmm, they sure don't look it." She answered. "Trust me before I get done with them more than half will be eliminated."

Everyone looked nervous now. Anko continued smirking. "This is going to be fun, alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me, dismissed."

Everyone looked apprehensive as they left the classroom. Tomoe tapped the blond Leaf ninjas shoulder. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage." He said.

"Tomoe Onna." She introduced herself. "Do you know anyplace to grab a bite to eat?"

Naruto grinned widely, and a few hours later Maya, Shinji, and Tomoe decided to eat at Ramen Ichiraku having a bowl of Ramen before the second part of the exam the morning.

End


End file.
